


Canción

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Canción, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FictoberMF18, Fluff, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, Kidfic, M/M, Post Mpreg, bottom tom kaulitz, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Post mpreg/Twc/Kidfic/Fluff] Continuación de "De Applejack, Rainbow Dash y bebés".Tom sentía que era agotador tener ahora tres hijos, cuatro si consideraba que Bill no era la epítome de un adulto responsable, pero no por ello dejaba de amarlos con todo su corazón.





	Canción

Tom puso su mechón de cabello tras su oreja, luciendo cansado pero feliz, veía con mucho gusto como roncaban los infantes pelirrojos en su cama por su siesta, a penas tenían tres años, pero toda la energía de por lo menos cuatro Emmas a esa edad y sólo conseguía que durmiesen cantándoles Baby Shark en versión canción de cuna, no entendía cómo era posible eso pero funcionaba. 

Su pequeña ahora estaba terminando las tareas con Bill, que en realidad era que Emma estaba haciendo su tarea sola y Bill estaba durmiendo a su costado.

Al Emma verlo salir de la habitación de sus hermanos menores, le sonrió y dejó sus deberes sobre la mesa, para acercarse a él.

—¿Ya se durmieron? —preguntó Emma, aferrándose a la cintura de su papi en un abrazo apretado.

—Sí, amorcito. ¿Te ayudo con eso? —cuestionó Tom, cariñando sus cabellos y señalando con su cabeza hacia la mesa.

—No, papi. Sólo falta terminar unas ecuaciones pero ya sé cómo hacerlo yo solita. ¿Podemos ver Netflix cuando termine por favor? Quiero ver Hércules otra vez —pidió Emma, ya tenía sus nueve años pero no perdía el ser afectiva ni poseer una obsesión con Disney, sinceramente no podían juzgarla puesto que Bill le puso Stitch al cachorro que tenían ahora.

Tom vio sus ojos idénticos a los suyos luciendo suplicantes y asintió, estaba con sueño pero igual le cumpliría el capricho a su nena.

—Ya, entonces apúrate que voy a poner los snack en un bol, ¿ok? Luego despiertas a tu padre para que nos compre sodas y golosinas —ordenó Tom. Emma asintió feliz y corrió en dirección a su papá, moviéndolo en su asiento para que se despertarse. 

Sonrió al verla así, emocionada y fastidiando a su papá, pero Bill se la debía, porque Tom accedió a dormir a Al y Ed, siempre y cuando él se encargase de lavar los trastes y ayudar a Emma, y ya se había fijado que dejó todo sucio.

Se dirigió a la cocina para lavar y luego ver lo de los snack. Se sentía muy feliz, aunque fuera un caos por lo general con tres hijos, no podía negar la satisfacción que sentía con sus retoños y Bill.


End file.
